


I'll Be Home For Christmas | Minsung

by Ly_The_Great_Fandom_Trashcan



Series: Parenting 101 by Lee Minho [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Also kids I guess ://, Children, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Comfort, Established Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Established Relationship, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hope y'all are happy LMAO, I wrote this instead of working on my fantasy au minsung ://, Lee Minho | Lee Know Is Bad at Feelings, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Minho is not very good with adults, Parenthood, Single Parent Han Jisung, Single Parents, Soft Han Jisung | Han, Soft Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Soft Lee Minho | Lee Know, Sweet Lee Minho | Lee Know, Tags Are Hard, Teacher Lee Minho | Lee Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ly_The_Great_Fandom_Trashcan/pseuds/Ly_The_Great_Fandom_Trashcan
Summary: {PART 4.5 TO PARENTAL GUIDANCE :///)Minho hated staying in, hated how lazy he felt when he stayed in bed a little too long in the mornings. He hated how the cold seemed to worsen tenfold once he left his warm cocoon, hated how sluggish his mind felt. But he didn't mind when he laid with Jisung like this, his warmth, arms, and legs wrapped around Minho like some weird sort of sloth, never letting go unless Minho wanted to get kicked. Didn't mind when he stayed in bed for a few more minutes if it was with Jisung. Not at all."You know what you should do?" Though Jisung pulls away, unwrapping himself from the older and propping himself onto his elbow."Nooo," Minho whined, trying to pull Jisung back to their original position, though was rejected; a tragedy. "Come back.""I have to go to work, anyway," Jisung rolls his eyes, pushing the older to his back to place his chin on his chest, wide bright eyes staring up at Minho. "But you should take Younghee out."ORMinho finally goes through with Parenting 101.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Parenting 101 by Lee Minho [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993039
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	I'll Be Home For Christmas | Minsung

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha, remember when I said I'll never touch this again? 
> 
> Well...
> 
> Okay, but I also said I would probably think of scenarios, so here's a scenario, that I accidentally wrote into an entire chapter. 
> 
> But anyway, sorry this is two days late to Christmas LMAO. I didn't want to post this on the holiday, when y'all are spending time with families or friends, so <3\. I just wanted to give y'all something before the year ends. And since I'm still working on the fantasy minsung AU, y'all would have to settle for this lmao. Sorry. 
> 
> ALSO!! THIS TOOK PLACE IN THE MIDDLE OF "WHEN YOU LOVE SOMEONE"
> 
> So, before Minho proposes, but after he and Jisung get together :) Anyway, enjoy.

Cold, windy, and a season of laziness, Minho hated winter.

The dry weather was irritating, the cold only cultivating his laziness until too late come January, when school started again. Not to mention the lessons he needed to plan for the second semester. Considering school, he also hated the rush of submitting grades before the deadline and hated how winter break disrupted his daily routine; he just hated winter.

Though a few things made him accept the horrible season. Such as his need for a break from school, the holidays, and the opportunity to visit his family. The opportunity to spend more time with his boyfriend, the feeling of him pressed up against his chest in the morning, welcoming the warmth and laziness Minho usually despised; he guessed he could tolerate winter if it meant he could wake up next to Jisung every day. Hair mused in ten different directions, curled up under at least two blankets and a comforter like this, evading any cold that entered his safe space.

"Minho. Hands, cold—off." Minho pouts at the whine from the man pressed up against him, burying his face into the crook of the older's neck when he tries to sneak his hands around his waist again. Despite the younger's sleepy mumbles, Minho's hands make their way under Jisung's oversized shirt, pulling him closer. The younger gives into the cold intruder against his skin, intertwining their fingers together with a sigh.

Minho didn't exactly expect to stay the night at his boyfriend's place. Last night had been filled with late-night movies and staying up with Younghee to wait for the squirrelly man to get home. While the little girl fell asleep about three movies in, Minho stayed up a little longer to wait for the squirrelly man, there was no school, after all, and he might as well indulge in its benefits.

Though in the middle of watching Toy Story 4, his eyes came to a close, thinking that he'd give them a rest. He didn't want to leave and allow Jisung to come home to an empty couch and darkness. He wanted to greet the younger, despite the fatigue and the cold weather. Wanted to see his smile no matter how late. It was a thing he did fairly often (more so when there was a school break), and seeing his boyfriend come home was one of the simple joys he found himself loving as time passes by. Of course, he still didn't live there, but Jisung had always welcomed him with open arms. And who was Minho to reject Jisung?

When he opened his eyes, he was happily met with the squirrelly man laying against him, cheek pressed against his chest, eyes closed and a hum playing on his lips (and the heartbreaking ending with Woody and Bo-Peep on the TV screen). His hair was still damp, the man probably came out of a late-night-early morning, shower, smelling the familiar vanilla that Minho had come to love. He'd always prefer Jisung like this: when he wore clothes that were too big on him, contrary to the work clothes he had on for most of the day. When his lips parted slightly as he slept, when his eyebrows furrowed and when he loved to cuddle anything nearest him. When his eyes sparkle as they see Minho, despite the late hour, the fatigue, and all the such. When he leans in and brings the older into a kiss so sweet and soft, a kiss Minho had missed the entire day.

When he quietly asks Minho to sleep over, so shy and timid that Minho's heart burst.

Of course, Minho agreed. He always agreed. _Who_ was he to deny Jisung?

He realized that he loved seeing Jisung in the morning even more, when the sleepy golden light shone upon the younger curled up against him, arms wrapped around the taller's middle, head tucked into his chest and his absolute mess of a bedhead fell over his eyes. Minho preferred that. Minho preferred that so much more.

"Jisung," Minho rasps out, his hand running through the younger's dark hair with a sigh, doing little to tame it. His body slowly woke up from its numb fatigue, blinking his eyes open.

"Hm?" It was barely an answer, the squirrelly man still half-asleep.

"I love you."

"So suddenly?" Jisung bubbles at the kiss to his hair. Minho's hand cups Jisung's cheek, the younger pulling away from the safety of the other's neck, glancing up with lidded, sleepy eyes, a small smile on his lips.

"Why? Is it illegal for me to say 'I love you?'" Minho scoffs, though melting when the younger pressed his lips against his.

"No, it was just a little sudden, that's all," Jisung says as he pulls away, nuzzling closer to the older with a happy hum. "I love you too."

Minho sighs, shutting his eyes. He hated staying in, hated how lazy he felt when he stayed in bed a little too long in the mornings. He hated how the cold seemed to worsen tenfold once he left his warm cocoon, hated how sluggish his mind felt. But he didn't mind when he laid with Jisung like this, his warmth, arms, and legs wrapped around Minho like some weird sort of sloth, never letting go unless Minho wanted to get kicked. Didn't mind when he stayed in bed for a few more minutes if it was with Jisung. Not at all.

"You know what you should do?" Though Jisung pulls away, unwrapping himself from the older and propping himself onto his elbow.

" _Nooo,"_ Minho whined, trying to pull Jisung back to their original position, though was rejected; a tragedy. "Come back."

"I have to go to work, anyway," Jisung rolls his eyes, pushing the older to his back to place his chin on his chest, wide bright eyes staring up at Minho. "But you should take Younghee out."

"Out? Where?"

"I don't know." Jisung shrugs, reaching up to play with the older's brown hair. " _Somewhere_. I just don't want you two to be stuck at home all day. More so for her. I know Changbin hyung and her get up to some crazy bs whenever she doesn't have school."

"Well—Does she even _want_ to go out?"

"I don't know, ask her when she wakes up. I'm sure she'll say yes anyway," Jisung hums, shutting his eyes and pressing his cheek against the older's chest. "Plus, this will be a great opportunity for you two to break out of the student-teacher boundary, don't you think? I think she'll like hanging out with you."

"Alright. I'll ask." Minho hums, his arms slinging around the younger's waist. "But let's stay like this for five more minutes."

**\---**

"I don't know about this..."

"Aw, are you really getting cold feet?" Jisung smiles brightly, leaning over the table to give the older a kiss. "I never thought I'd ever see the day."

"It's just that..." Minho sighs. "It's _Younghee."_

It's not that he didn't like Younghee. He loved the little girl, actually. Getting to know her when she was still in second grade was fun, and he was thankful for their lunchtime together that not _everything_ was awkward between them. However, talking about homework and lessons could only go so far. When it came to normal conversations, Minho didn't even know how to continue, let alone start!

"Why, are you scared of her?"

"Yes!" Minho exclaims, frowning. "I don't think... I don't think she likes me very much outside of being a teacher." 

Jisung offers him a soft smile, walking around the table to sit on Minho's thigh, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

"She doesn't."

"Yeah, _okay."_ Jisung rolls his eyes. "Just be patient with her. Give her lots of time, she'll come around eventually. What did you tell me when we first met? She just needs affection in a way she can understand—spend time with her. So, I did it. Now, you have to."

Fixing his hair and pushing up his glasses, Jisung presses a kiss to Minho's cheek, smiling. 

"I have to go to work, now. Take her anywhere you want. Have fun, okay? I trust you."

**\---**

"Why are we here?"

Honestly, Minho didn't know either. He was a teacher—an _elementary_ school teacher at that. He handled kids every waking moment, associated with them, and played with them. He taught them, helping them develop basic education and good merit that he hoped would help them through their life.

And he loved kids, despite how troublesome they could be. In the end, knowing that they could grow up to be something special was heart-warming. No, they didn't need to earn any special award, didn't need to become an engineer or a doctor, an astronaut, or even a chef. As long as they grew up being themselves, happy, and doing something they love; Minho loved being a teacher because of it.

Though there was a huge divide between being a teacher and being a... a... Minho didn't want to say it yet, he didn't want to jump the gun (in this situation, was he a parent-figure for Younghee?).

"I thought it's a nice day to go out, right?" Minho asks, pushing up his glasses as they enter the mall. "I mean, I'm guessing you don't go out that much during break."

Younghee shakes her head, glancing around the bustling building, Christmas decorations hung in every corner, stretching from one side of the mall to the other as upbeat holiday tunes played over the speakers.

"We both don't have school, it's the holiday season. Staying inside is just depressing," Minho sighs dramatically, walking alongside the 3rd-grader down the concourse, her bright eyes glancing inside each store they passed by. "Plus, I have to do my Christmas shopping. I need to buy something for Jisung."

"A gift? Could I buy a gift?" Younghee snaps her head toward Minho, eyes sparkling.

"Of course. Just point to a store."

"There. Let's go," Younghee breaks away from Minho, the teacher perking up and catching up with her. She seemed excited to enter a pet store—more so a shop that sold tailored outfits for pets, snakes and lizards included. She heads to the shelf of hung dog clothes, eyes glancing from one outfit to the next. She picks out a few: a blue striped shirt with a yellow scarf, the other a suit with a polka dot bowtie, and another a sweater with Burberry-like patterns. She seemed eerily focused on picking out a dog outfit, but then again Minho shouldn't be the one to talk. Which reminded him, he still yet has to buy Christmas outfits for his cats. Would Dori look good in a red or green dress?

Though he digresses—he _wanted_ to digress to calm his heart, actually. When were kids so intimidating, again? When did he ever fear for his life when he talked to a child? _Never._ Lee Minho was too good to tremble before a child.

But Younghee was different. She was _Jisung's_ daughter. She wasn't just any other student when she was practically a little more than that to him. Maybe, not going as far as a daughter, for he didn't think they were at that level yet. But he still had to interact with her in a way that wasn't so monotonous. He didn't want their relationship to be so awkward, he didn't want to seem like an intruder to her and Jisung.

"This is for Kkami," Younghee says, searching through another aisle. "I know Hyunjin Oppa loves his dog so much. So I want to get him something." She turns her head, as Minho crouches beside her. 

"That's relatable. I have three cats at home. Soonie, Doongie, Dori. They're basically my world, I would do anything for them."

"I'll pay you back by helping you with grading again."

"You don't have to. I'm not your teacher anymore, remember? You're Felix's student now, aren't you?" Minho hums, reaching for a pastel blue hoodie. "Just think of this as a... A... Shoot, what would this be?"

"A field trip?"

"Ah! Right! A field trip!" Minho claps, nodding with furrowed brows. "But instead of a teacher, I'm your chaperone."

"I don't know, that's kind of hard to imagine." Younghee frowns. "I had to turn in homework to you for almost a year and needed to clean the classroom for not turning in my homework. Also, it wasn't fair you always picked me to clean the classroom. I turned in my homework!"

"That's all behind us, isn't it?" Minho smiles sheepishly, making frantic gestures. "And you didn't turn in your homework! You tried to avoid it and made up excuses!"

" _Okay,_ but still!" Younghee huffs, shaking her head. "What should I call you then? Seonsaengnim?"

"No need, just call me Minho!" the teacher brightens, smiling wide. He could almost see his own eyes sparkling. This was surely a step over a boundary right? Jisung would be so damn proud of him.

**\---**

Before Jisung gave him a kiss to leave for work, he had told Minho suggestions on what to do with Younghee over their breakfast.

Younghee always seemed like she doesn't care, but she does. Her answers shouldn't discourage him. She's indecisive, but if given a few options, she would choose. Don't rush her, she hates being rushed. She'll mostly do anything, but always ask her if something is okay since she doesn't like to voice her thoughts.

So far, Minho had hit all of those pointers, taking into consideration everything Jisung told him.

However, as much as Minho loved Jisung, this is where they drifted apart. Minho was a teacher. He loved working with kids and teaching them. He was, however, not a very good... " _Parent-figure."_ It wasn't that he felt frustrated with Younghee or felt discouraged whenever Younghee didn't answer. It was just he fell flat whenever it came to parenting— _actually_ parenting. This is where he needed Jisung's help, he _wished_ Jisung was here.

He even almost called the squirrelly man during work when he felt a little more than lost--feeling like he wasn't living up to Younghee's needs. Though he didn't want to be _another_ kid Jisung had to take care of. He could do this, Jisung believed in him, so he believes in himself too.

What did Jisung say this morning? Just stay calm. Just stay calm, Minho. Taking care of kids shouldn't be too hard of a problem.

 _No,_ taking care of kids _wasn't_ the problem. The problem was, _impressing_ one, specifically Younghee. Would she ever accept Minho anyway?

Though Minho survived for most of the day. He helped Younghee shop for gifts and she helped him shop for gifts. For the most part, they got along fine. As Jisung said, Younghee didn't talk much, but Minho should be used to that already! He taught her for a year for fuck's sake! He should know! But he felt as if all previous knowledge from the classrooms and school was thrown out the window; this was Han Younghee, not a mere student.

"I still need to buy a gift for Appa," Younghee says, glancing up at the teacher walking beside her. 

"Do you have an idea?" Minho hums, adjusting the bags in his hand.

"No..." The little girl shrugs. "He's a little confusing when it comes to gifts."

"Tell me about it," Minho scoffs but lets out a little laugh. "But what do you think he'll like?"

"That's the thing, I don't know. I also don't want to get him something useless he'll never use though."

"But, you know he'll love it either way if it comes from you, right?"

"I know," Younghee sighs, shaking her head. "But still..."

Like Younghee, Minho was also at a loss. He also didn't have a gift for the younger, yet. _What_ would Han Jisung like? He doesn't ask for anything specific and loves any gift coming from friends and family. He was secretive, content as long as he had his daughter and Minho. But still, the two couldn't _not_ buy anything for Jisung for Christmas just because he didn't need anything else. Maybe this is where Younghee and Minho truly connect, at their loss for Han Jisung.

The two ended up wandering into random stores, hoping that there's something special they could get the squirrelly man. Though all items were either completely useless or just not good enough. _What_ would damn Han Jisung like??

"At this point, I think we'll end up going to another mall just for Jisung's gift," Minho laughs, taking a seat across from Younghee, crinkling a receipt and a number he got for their lunch. Though he wasn't joking. They _might_ as well go somewhere else, it was hopeless at this point. The teacher gestures around the crowded food court. "All this searching is stressing me out. We should've stayed inside."

Younghee shrugged. "We did Christmas shopping at least."

"Well, yeah..." Minho runs a hand through his hair, pulling off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Geez, I never thought Jisung could ever give me a headache—"

"Are you happy with Appa?"

The question hit Minho completely out of left field, blinking and jutting his head forward to know if he had heard right. But he nods, clasping his hands on the table. "Of course. Of course, I'm happy with him. I don't think I would be here if I wasn't. Why?"

"I don't know." Younghee shrugs, shaking her head. "Forget it..."

Minho frowns, turning to face the little girl completely. "Hey, do you think I'll just leave?"

Younghee shrugs again, glancing away.

"I won't leave you two. Don't worry." Minho offers her a smile. "I wouldn't do that. Not to you or Jisung."

"How can you be so sure?" Younghee furrows her brows, huffing.

"I mean, I'm not a fortune teller—those things are kind of a scam anyway." Encouraged by the little girl's laugh, Minho continues. "But I love Jisung, and I don't see anything or anyone changing that any time soon, okay? And if I do, you could beat me up, I promise. Don't think that I forgot about our little pact, okay?"

Minho perks up when Younghee props herself on her elbows, holding out a pinkie with furrowed brows and a frown. He stared intently at the older, and even when she said nothing, Minho smiles, nodding and wrapping his finger around hers. He understood. He wouldn't leave Han Younghee or Han Jisung for the world.

"I'll go get our food, okay? I'll be back," Minho says, standing once their number was called. He departs from their table, making long strides across the food court to the counter. Though it took a while as he fumbles with chopsticks and plastic forks, the worker going to the back to get more for the older.

When he returned to their table, he expected to see the little girl there, sitting and waiting patiently for their well-deserved lunch. Though it was empty—was this the right table? It _should_ be... Their bags were there. Did someone else have a table that _also coincidentally_ had the same bags as they did? She wasn't under the table, not behind a plant or pillar, nor anywhere near the restrooms.

Where was Younghee?

"Younghee? Younghee!" Minho calls out, placing the tray of food onto the table.

Minho glanced around the food court, eyes flickering from one person to the next in hopes that one of them could be the little girl. But he couldn't see much past the people, rushing to the nearest person.

"Excuse me? Have you seen a little girl? Around this height, dark braided hair?"

"Was there a little girl around here? This height, wearing a white scarf?"

"Please, have you seen a little girl? Braided hair, white scarf? This height?"

No, no one saw her. No one saw a little girl walk by, braided with a white scarf. No one saw her disappear—she was _right_ there! She couldn't have disappeared out of thin air! But Younghee wouldn't have left on her own accord, would she?

Shit—This is all Minho's fault. How could he leave Younghee like that? How could he have been so irresponsible? And if he were to leave her, he should've kept at least an eye on her—Jisung trusted Minho enough to take his daughter out. Jisung wanted to Minho to build a relationship with Younghee.

But he just _fucked_ it all up!

He pulls out his phone, ready to call the squirrelly man in his panic. Though he halts at the younger's contact, staring at the picture of the man with puffed cheeks.

Minho didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to handle this, didn't know how to properly take care of children. How could Younghee like him when he couldn't even keep an eye on her?

But the _last_ thing he wanted was to worry Jisung. If he were to call now, he would only provide the younger frantic stress, not a peace of mind. And what could Jisung do, anyway? if anything, Minho would only add fuel to the fire if he called the younger _now_. He could only imagine how Jisung would react, and he deserved every punch or kick or insult thrown at him— _Fuck._

Minho had no idea where to start, children he took care of were usually protected under school grounds. Then again, they weren't in school! Younghee _wasn't_ just a student, damn it!

Everything spun around him, losing his breath when Younghee wasn't anywhere in the food court. He bolts down another hall, excusing himself between the crowd, asking others if they had seen her, yelling for the little girl's name.

Younghee, where was Younghee?

Minho screeched past a bakery just outside the food court, turning back to glance inside. There, a little girl with braided hair and a white scarf, examining one pastry to the next.

Calm, collected—Minho needed to calm himself. Younghee was fine, she was fine.

Though he almost ripped the door open, the workers glancing at him warily as he fell to the floor and enveloped the little girl into a tight hug.

"You're okay—you're okay," Minho reassured himself, letting out a light laugh. Younghee was fine, she was okay. Nothing happened to her, she just wandered off. She's fine. Though the amount of joy Minho received at the sight of the little girl came crashing upon him, a huge tidal wave that wreaked havoc within his chest. But he was happy, so damn happy that the little girl with braids and a white scarf was fine. 

He pulls away, holding Younghee's shoulder as he wipes at his eyes, tears threatening to spill. 

"Why did you wander off? I was so worried—you're okay, right? Not hurt anywhere?"

"No." she frowns, staring at Minho wide-eyed. 

"Okay... Okay, okay," Minho lets out another laugh, shaking his head. He took a deep breath, calming himself. That must've been the scariest thing to ever happen to Minho, the threat of losing someone before his very eyes. A child—a daughter. _Youghee, "_ Why did you leave?"

"I was looking at a gift for Appa." She gestures to the glass display case, particularly a classic new york cheesecake. "You looked tired, so I thought I could help you out a little bit."

"Right, of course, it's cheesecake," Minho huffs, though knits his eyebrows at the little girl. "Youghee, you can't just run off, like that. I was worried, so much. I was so close to a heart attack because I couldn't find you. And what would happen if something actually happened to you? I would never forgive myself. And think about Jisung."

"Sorry." She hangs her head, pulling at her tiny fingers. "But you don't have to act like you care a lot, you know. I know you're just doing this for Appa."

"What? No, _no._ Younghee, no," Minho sighs, holding the little girl's hand, patting her hair. "I'm not pretending. I really do care about you. Sure, I also do this for Jisung, but I don't _just_ do it because he told me to. I do it for you, too. You're more than just a student to me, Younghee. Don't ever think of yourself as anything less."

"Oh... Sorry."

"Don't apologize, there's nothing to apologize about," Minho smiles, patting Younghee's back as he pulls her into another hug. "I sometimes feel like I'm intruding on your and Jisung's lives. Like I'm not even supposed to be here in the first place. You two are happy together and I'm just... getting in the middle? I feel like I don't provide you two with anything."

"But I thought you're happy with Appa?"

"I am. God knows I am. And I love him as much as he loves me. So, all of those thoughts go away when I see him," Minho pulls away, catching Younghee's wide eyes on him. "So, it's okay if you think that, okay? It's okay to have insecurities. Just... you don't have to keep it to yourself. I'll always be here, if you need me, alright?"

"Uh, sir?" Minho perks up at the worker peeking over the counter, arching an eyebrow at him. "Is everything alright?" 

"Oh! Yes, yes. Sorry for causing a commotion," Minho bows, scratching his neck sheepishly before he gestures to the display case. He was thankful for everything and everyone above that no one else was in the bakery, cutting the embarrassment at least in half. But he guessed that's what being a parent was like. "We'd like to buy this cheesecake."

With Younghee at his side, Minho heads to the counter, pressing his lips into a thin smile down at the little girl. He pats her hair, pushing back a stray strand that escaped her braid.

"You're an admirable father, sir," the worker smiles at him, Minho perking up with wide eyes and frantic gestures. 

"Oh! No, no—She isn't... I'm not—" Minho sputters, glancing at Younghee staring at him. "Well... _Sometimes._ It's complicated."

"Oh my, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to—"

"Ah, it's fine. I'm kind of new to this type of thing..." Minho sighs, paying for the cheesecake and thanking the worker with a slight bow. He heads outside with Younghee, stretching his limbs with a small groan. 

He turns to the little girl with a bright smile, which instantly drops. 

"Let's go back to our table. I hope no one stole our things." Minho perks up, pointing a threatening finger at Younghee. "Also. Don't tell your dad what happened today."

**\---**

Minho hated winter. Hated the cold, hated the laziness, hated the bustle and stress of the holidays. But he guessed there were things that made it all worth it; spending time with his family, being one of them. 

"Yah! It's Christmas Day!" Minho yelps as Jisung accidentally smacks his face, giggling and pressing kisses all over his face in apology. Though Jisung was quick to yank him to his feet, pushing him past the door. Minho didn't know what the _hell_ was going on. His eyes were still closed, and Jisung might've left his mind back in the bed. Though the next thing he knew, he was shoved onto the couch, a little girl bolting out of her room and out to the living room. Geez, the Hans were just too much for Minho, sometimes. 

"Sung, it's too early. We can do this—"

"Too late! It's Christmas Day!" Jisung leans over pressing a kiss to Minho's lips before bounding about in the living room, rummaging through the gifts under the tree. He pulls out two wrapped presents, handing them to Minho and Younghee with a bright smile. Minho was a little overwhelmed. Usually, Jisung was the one who'd stay ten minutes in bed, only to end up falling asleep for another hour. But today he was nothing but a bundle of energy, gesturing to the gifts. 

"I made sure to get something special to my favorite people in the world," he says, Jisung's energy enough to wake the older up. 

"Wait! Wait! I want to give gifts first!" Younghee barks, taking away Minho's and instead placing them onto the table. 

"Yah! You're cheating! I was—"

" _Sung_ ," Minho laughs, pulling the younger down onto next to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Jisung backs down, mocking an offended gasp as the little girl runs to the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge. She promptly returns with a box wrapped in (very cold) wrapping paper, handing it to Jisung. The squirrelly man, arches an eyebrow at his daughter, letting out a laugh. 

"Why did you put wrapping paper in the fridge again?" 

"Well, if you don't want it, I'll take it back—"

"Yah! I never said that!" Jisung pouts, but tears the colorful wrapper, bursting into laughter at the realization of his gift—yes, Younghee really went through to giving him an entire cheesecake, wrapped the box and everything. Jisung's head falls on Minho's shoulder in laughter, before lunging forward and pulling his daughter into a hug and attacking her with kisses. 

"Gosh, I love you so much!" He smiles widely, the little girl, batting off his hands shyly. "Thank you so much, baby. I love you! Merry Christmas!" 

"Merry Christmas Appa." She turns to Minho, the older perking up and waving his hands in frantic gestures. 

"It's alright if you don't have a gift for me!" He smiles. "Christmas doesn't have to always be about presents."

"Well, I guess you don't want my gift, either," Younghee shrugs, heading to the Christmas tree. Minho sputters at her words. A gift?? For him? From Younghee? He didn't expect anything from Younghee. After all, she was still in third-grade, and probably wasn't used to Minho spending Christmas with them. But hearing her say she had a gift made his heart swell. 

"You'll like it," Jisung whispers to him, Minho's eyes snapping toward the squirrelly man. Jisung tilts from side to side, nudging Minho with his shoulder. "She was super particular about your gift." 

"Mine? Are you sure you two aren't joking?" Minho asks, Jisung hitting his leg. 

"Yah, I'm serious. I told you she likes you," Jisung hums, kissing Minho's cheek as the little girl returned to the couch, holding a rectangular box in her tiny hands. She glances at the green wrapping paper, the shimmery bow, before handing it to Minho. 

"Oh, uh... Thank you, Younghee," Minho smiles brightly, his hands shaking as they made contact with the bow. Why was he so nervous for? 

"I... Thank you," she says, clasping her hands together as she tries to wipe the pink off her face. "That's it."

Tearing the wrapping paper, Minho takes off the lid, a bright smile spreading on his face as he peeks inside, laughing and hiding his face in his hands in embarrassment. Dresses for his cats. He should've known, he wouldn't shut up about them during their mall trip together. 

Though as he peeks inside again, he notices a card atop the dresses, a fancy cardstock with lettering of a third-grader. Though what Minho didn't stare at was the messy writing or the cat drawings on the card. Or the crossed-out mistakes, or the accidentally creased corner. 

But instead, what Younghee referred to him as: Lee Minho, parentheses, Appa Lee.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me tell y'all that I used to wander from my parents a lot when we went out shopping. So this was kind of based on my experience minus my parent searching for me. The places we shopped at were usually small and very familiar since we went to those shops often. So my parents were never really afraid to lose me lmao. 
> 
> Anyway, I wanted to explore Minho and younghee's relationship a little as a parent-daughter instead of a teacher-student since I kind of didn't get into it in the last part lmao. 
> 
> But I hope y'all enjoyed this :)) TYSM for all the support y'all have given this series!! LOVE YALL TO BITS, TY TY


End file.
